The remarkable physical barrier function of the skin poses a significant challenge to transdermal drug delivery. To address this challenge, a variety of microneedle-array based drug delivery devices have been developed. For example, one conventional method employs solid or hollow microneedles arrays with no active component. Such microneedle arrays can pre-condition the skin by piercing the stratum corneum and the upper layer of epidermis to enhance percutaneous drug penetration prior to topical application of a biologic-carrier or a traditional patch. This method has been shown to significantly increase the skin's permeability; however, this method provides only limited ability to control the dosage and quantity of delivered drugs or vaccine.
Another conventional method uses solid microneedles that are surface-coated with a drug. Although this method provides somewhat better dosage control, it greatly limits the quantity of drug delivered. This shortcoming has limited the widespread application of this approach and precludes, for example, the simultaneous delivery of optimal quantities of combinations of antigens and/or adjuvant in vaccine applications.
Another conventional method involves using hollow microneedles attached to a reservoir of biologics. The syringe needle-type characteristics of these arrays can significantly increase the speed and precision of delivery, as well as the quantity of the delivered cargo. However, complex fabrication procedures and specialized application settings limit the applicability of such reservoir-based microneedle arrays.
Yet another conventional method involves using solid microneedle arrays that are biodegradable and dissolvable. Current fabrication approaches for dissolvable polymer-based microneedles generally use microcasting processes. However, such conventional processes are limited in the active components that can be embedded into the array and are also wasteful in that they require that the active components be homogenously embedded in the microneedles and their support structures.
Accordingly, although transdermal delivery of biologics using microneedle-array based devices offers attractive theoretical advantages over prevailing oral and needle-based drug delivery methods, considerable practical limitations exist in the design and fabrication associated with microneedle arrays constructed using conventional processes.